


Sana bakkoush is a diamond

by I_am_a_color_13



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/pseuds/I_am_a_color_13
Summary: This is an ode to Sana bakkoush who, despite everything The World decided to throw at her, stayed good.





	Sana bakkoush is a diamond

Sana is a girl who grew up in a wonderful family, a family that loves her and showered her with affection as soon as she was brought into the world. A family where being kind and respectful was natural. A family that made her sweet and caring and nice and always encouraged her to do her own things and reassured her when she thought she wasn't good enough. Sana grew up in a family full of stars to become a sun. 

But one day, Sana had to go out and meet The World. She was very excited at the prospect of finally meeting The World. It sounded so interesting and full of things to learn and discover. And all those new things made her feel dizzy with joy. But she sadly soon discovered that The World, even if full of wonderful things, wasn't nice. 

The World was aggressive and violent and loud and full of nasty things. The World tried to tell her that she wasn't good enough , that she was too different to fit in, that she was a freak, that she didn't belong, that people weren't good and that she was alone. And Sana was hurt because the only thing she brought to The World was the love her parents gave her. A love she was ready to share. But The World didn't seem to care about her love and kept on being hard. And Sana felt lost, she tried to hang on to herself, to what matters. But little by little, she grew colder, sharper, darker. She kept all her love to inside and it was joined by so much pain. At one point, it became so hard that she thought she might just give up on people. But she did not. She never gives up. 

She decided to focus on the people who mattered. She let a few people in and started to see again the beautiful things she was so excited to discover as a child but that The World bit by bit took away from her. And Sana was strong enough to see the world as it is but she slowly started to build Her Own World. A world where people are love and fun and affection. The World tested her resistance many times. And she thought that she might turn into a pit of anger as she watched Her Own World fall apart in front of her and she could feel that she wasn't just losing Her Own World but also herself. And she refused to let it happen. She turned her back to her anger and decided to come true to her world. Because if Sana doesn't have Her Own World then The World has won. And she refuses that. And in return, Her Own World came back to her. Stronger than ever. 

Sana is a girl who opposed and resisted The World on her own terms and who, even after all the pain she went through, decided that being kind and forgiving and loving and caring and open minded was how she wanted to be. She let go of her own barriers to show The World that she was standing stronger than ever and would not be brought down easily. 

And through it all she stayed true to what, according to The World, made her a freak. She decided to hand over her life and destiny to something bigger and greater than anything she had met in The World. She decided to be thankful for everything. 

Sana Bakkoush is a girl with a beautiful soul, a soul so beautiful The world tried to turn it into charcoal. Not realising it was making a diamond instead.


End file.
